Teo
| speed = | magic = | health = | entry = Brave wizard who banished the warlock Kardius after his friend Mia was turned into stone. He gets a 10% gems bonus at the end of each level. }}Teo is a playable character and the main protagonist from Drop Wizard Tower. He is a human wizard that previously appeared in the game's prequel, Drop Wizard, along with Mia as the only playable characters. Teo is the basic wizard, unlocked at the beginning of the game without having to be purchased. Physical appearance Teo is a young human wizard. He has blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wears a blue wizard apparel, including a hat with a sky-blue star pattern and white gloves. Additionally, he carries a blue magic wand and his cheeks are pink. History Teo had first appeared as one of the two playable characters in Drop Wizard, what would become Drop Wizard Tower's prequel. Following the prequel's plot, Teo defeated the evil warlock Kardius, who invaded the lands he lived at and turned his best friend, Mia, into a statue of stone. Teo returned in Drop Wizard Tower, in which, along with other wizards, preserved peace and harmony in the far lands until he and and the other wizards were captured by the Shadow Order, a sect led by Lord Relic which banned magic from the lands and kept Teo and the wizards at the prison of the sect's tower. Game information Gameplay Teo is the first wizard to be unlocked, as he already is at the beginning of the game and doesn't have to be purchased like all the remaining wizards. He shoots a star-shaped bullet that when having contact with foes will stun them for a temporary time to allow him to push them to the point that the foes together could create a rolling ball that stops rolling when it bumps with walls depending in the amount of foes in the ball. Teo's magic attack consists of him shooting several star-shaped bullets which go to different directions. The bullets are supposed to have contact with foes so they kill them. His special ability is that he gets a 10% from gem bonus when a level ends. He has medium stun, medium speed and low magic. It should be better to upgrade his statistics in later levels. Ending After defeating Lord Relic, Teo discovers a crack in the Ancient Egg, an artifact that was kept by the Shadow Order at the top from their tower. Teo checks the crack and finds a creature inside. The game ends with a closer look to the crack while telling the players that they have to complete the game with every wizard so the artifact completely cracks open. Gallery File:Teo-star-lit.png|Teo's magic projectile (lit). File:Teo-star-dim.png|Teo's magic projectile (dim). File:Teo-left.png|Teo looking left. File:Teo-right.png|Teo looking right. File:Teo.png|Teo looking front. File:Teo-deathstar.png|The sprite used for the star projectiles that surround Teo after dying (lit). File:Teo-deathstar2.png|The sprite used for the star projectiles that surround Teo after dying (semi-lit). File:Teo-deathstar3.png|The sprite used for the star projectiles that surround Teo after dying (dim). File:Teo-selection.png|Teo running in an endless red platform as displayed when he is chosen in the character selection screen. Trivia *The sprites for Teo's magic bullet are used in his magic attack, meaning that the bullets he shoots when using his spell are the same as the ones he shoots to stun foes. *The only difference in his appearance in Drop Wizard and Drop Wizard Tower is his color palette. In the former he has more colors than in the latter considering how the colors used in Drop Wizard Tower are a reference to Pico-8's 16-color palette. **Another notable difference is that his magic wand looks different in both games. *Teo's appearance in the cutscenes is different, having a more visible mouth, a rounder and larger head with a different shape, smaller dot-like eyes, wider body and flatter feet. **However, in the ending cutscenes, his appearance is very similiar to his base look. **His cutscenes appearance is also applied in preview screenshots from the game's iTunes and Play Store pages and also the text signs in the launch trailer. *He resembles his best friend and playable character, Mia, with the only exception is that Mia is female, has longer hair and wears red apparel instead of blue. **Aside from this, she shares similarities with Teo such as blonde hair, same skin tone and large eyes. This comes to the point that they could look like twin siblings.